User talk:Nonstopmaximum
Welcome Picador Apologies for the belated response. As linked in my original revert, this discussion has been had before. I'll have a look at your specific El Camino model year details shortly (I'm still at work) as I suspect they have been changed to disputable ones in the last couple of years, but as noted previously, I will not allow reduction of the Holden influence on the GTAV design. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:03, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :There have been a few edits since my last review - the "more modern shape" bit is absolute nonsense, I agree it should be purged. :The cab (greenhouse), tray and overall body shape is not from the 68-70 HK but the later model 1970s HJ. :I could quite easily make an argument for very little El Camino influences at all: *68 HK dual headlight grille here **vs 67 El Camino here. I don't see the 68-70 El Camino at all in the Picador front end. *Taillights and rear horizontal strip on a 66 HG Premier (sedan) here **but they are really from the 69 El Camino here. *Circular mirrors could be from the 68 HK series (70's HJ only had the square ones - 60's HK could have either) as seen here :Hope that explains the revert in more detail for you. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:41, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Tapian What makes you think the vehicle's top speed is the lowest of all supercars? There's a very big difference between fastest and highest top speed. Fastest refers to the time something takes to complete something relative to the speed it completes it in, while "highest" refers to a measure of distance. In terms of statistical top speed, the car actually places itself around the top end of the super class. I agree that the acceleration of the car results in its terrible performance and I see that testing it around a circuit reveals its definitely not up there with the likes of other high end super cars, but its straight line top speed is still one of the highest in the game, regardless of whether it's slow or fast around a track. Monk Talk 10:44, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :I have to say, I completely disagree with Broughy's method of testing. While his tests do indeed show an overview of which cars are best or fastest around a track, they are not a good measure for "top speed". The XXR's acceleration is the main reason for its below par performance when racing, but in a straight line, giving the car enough time shows it has one of the highest top speeds we've seen. Broughy doesn't conclude that with his lap testing; his testing is more suitable to conclude what car to use around a track rather than to establish what car has a higher top speed. :Doesn't denote the inclusion of the information though; that's something readers would want to know, so it's important to include everything. : Thanks :)Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 10:43, August 30, 2018 (UTC) GTA Advance Yeah, added some compromise when I was cleaning up some other stuff on the article. From what I remember, about the only place it was not called GTA Advance was on the physical media itself, which didn't really require it since it was Gameboy Advance media. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:45, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:18, March 25, 2019 (UTC)